


Academystuck Omake: Tavros and Sollux

by CJCroen1393



Series: Academystuck [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute dorks being cute dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you are currently wheeling through the halls of the Doom faction's dormitories of the Hussmeister Academy. It's Sunday, so there are no classes. You had hoped to invite your friend Sollux to hang out with you.





	Academystuck Omake: Tavros and Sollux

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This installment of "Academystuck" is an idea I've had in mind for a while! A cute little TavSol idea! 
> 
> I don't mention this a lot, but I think Tavros and Sollux would make a cute couple and I have no idea why. I think the most likely reason of all is that they're both so awkward and nerdy, so I picture them kind of shyly stumbling through the relationship in a cute, dorky manner. Which is what they're gonna do here, in fact! Hope you enjoy the fluffy awkwardness that follows X3

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you are currently wheeling through the halls of the Doom faction's dormitories of the Hussmeister Academy. It's Sunday, so there are no classes. You had hoped to invite your friend Sollux to hang out with you.

You finally reach his dorm room and are about to knock on his door, but you notice the little dry erase board on his door with a message scribbled on it in Sollux's handwriting.

'takiing a nap; do not dii2turb!'

A chuckle escapes your lips.

"Oh," you say, "he must be dealing with his usual headaches."

You consider turning around and leaving, only to pause...it couldn't hurt to check up on him, could it?

You shrug and decide to open Sollux's door.

"Hey Sollux?" you whisper as you roll into the room cautiously, trying to keep from making too much noise lest you wake him up.

Sure enough, he's lying there in his bed, wearing the optional PJs that the school provides to members of each faction; in his case, an olive green outfit with the black, skull-like Doom symbol on it. The hood wasn't up and he was sleeping soundly under the covers. You feel yourself blush a little and biting your knuckle to keep from letting out an embarrassingly unmanly squeal.

"He's so cute, oh my god..." you think to yourself.

Sollux stirs slightly and lets out a little groan, reminding you that you're really not supposed to be there. You decide it's time to leave.

You're just about to go back out when you suddenly find your chair being pulled back into the room.

"Huh?" you ask.

You try again and the same result occurs. Something pulls you back in. It doesn't take long for you to figure out what was happening...mainly because you're quickly lifted out of your wheelchair and plopped onto Sollux's bed. You turn to look at the sleeping Sollux and chuckle. 

"Aww, Sollux," you say quietly so as not to wake him up, "using your powers without even knowing it."

You figure you might as well get comfortable. You open your Sylladex and get your own pajamas on, before lifting up the covers, settling down and rolling over on your side, facing Sollux. You smile at him before nuzzling him a little.

"Sleep tight, Sollux!" you whisper.

With that, you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

\----

==> Tavros: Be Sollux

You are now Sollux.

You had been suffering from a headache earlier today, due to your powers...your ability to hear _certain_ voices. Sleeping was always an easy way for you to calm the voices down, and sure enough, said voices were much quieter now that you were awake.

You suddenly notice something warm next to you in your bed and almost panic until you see what it is.

Or more accurately, _who_ it was.

"Tavroth?" you ask groggily, less speaking to Tavros himself and more thinking out loud, "What'th he doing here?"

Tavros was sleeping on his side, facing you and smiling peacefully. He sure did look cute, but you can't quite focus on that right now seeing as you're too confused over how the heck he got there.

"Hey," you say, nudging Tavros, "Tavroth, wake up...what are you doing here?"

"Hmm..." said Tavros, raising his head and opening his eyes, "Oh...hey Sollux! You're awake!"

"Yeah...umm...why are you in my bed though?"

Tavros sat up and rubbed his eye...sweet Skaia he looks adorable...

"I came in a little earlier to invite you to hang out, but you were taking a nap," said Tavros, smiling, "I decided to come in anyway to check up on you, and I was about to leave before you used your psionics to pull me into your bed."

You blush a little, feeling slightly embarrassed at this revelation.

"Oh," you say, "I'm thorry...sometimeth my powerth just thlip out..."

"Nah, it's fine," said Tavros, "I mean hey, I got to hang out with you after all!"

You smile a little.

"Well, okay then..."

"But now that we're awake," said Tavros, "you wanna hang out for real now?"

"Sure I gueth." you say.

You slip out of bed, using your sylladex to swap your pajamas out for your normal clothes, then turn to Tavros.

"You need any help?"

"Oh," said Tavros, "um...maybe?"

"Alright then," you add, before holding up a hand, "I don't usually do thith while I'm awake, tho it might be kinda...strange..."

With that, your eyes proceed to glow--right eye glowing red, left eye glowing blue--as you started lifting Tavros into the air. Tavros' arms started waving around, his face looking a little surprised as he was slowly moved through the air and lowered over to his wheelchair...sure enough, you ran out of energy and end up plopping Tavros awkwardly into the chair.

"OH!" you yelp, cursing to yourself, "Thorry! Thorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, it's fine," said Tavros smiling, "I have a cushion!"

"Alright then," you said, trying to smile.

"So," said Tavros as you two left the dorm, "what do you wanna do?"

You shrug. Glancing at a clock in the hallway, you see that it was three in the afternoon. You turn to Tavros and say "How about we get something to eat?"

"Sounds good!" said Tavros, smiling. 

As you two are halfway through the hallway, Tavros suddenly stops. You pause and turn to look at him. He's holding out a hand and blushing a little...and you start blushing yourself when you realize what he wants.

"Oh..." you say, feeling a bit awkward. 

"I mean if you don't want to..." chuckled Tavros, still blushing a bit.

"N-No, it'th fine!" you say.

You take his hand and you both continue on while holding hands...and both of you are still blushing very hard.

The relationship stuff is tough, but you know you both can take it one step at a time.


End file.
